


Family. Friends. Lover(s). Enemies.

by a_carter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gallavich AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carter/pseuds/a_carter
Summary: Ian Gallagher, college's favourite party animal, is heartbroken when his boyfriend dumps his arse and his roommate's brother helps him through the rough time; helping Ian filter the family, friends, lovers from the enemies.





	1. 1: Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's done what?

"What the fuck Ian it's like 3 in the morning?" The annoyed voice said down the phone, Ian was giggling away.

"You're so grumpy!" He laughed, whilst trying to walk down the street towards his apartment.

"You're so drunk! Again! Where are you?" The voice said with sarcasm, Ian could hear the shuffling in the background.

"Mandy. I love you." Ian was humming down the phone.

"Just. God Dammit Ian. Tell me where the fuck you are!" Mandy was getting annoyed.

"I'm on the main road...near the shop..." Ian slurred.

"Fucking Ian. Just. Don't go too far." Mandy said annoyed and hung the phone up.

Ian was so drunk it was unbelievable, he was still talking down the phone. Well crying. Then he realised Mandy had gone.

"You there?" He said and threw his phone on the floor. He saw Mandy approach him from the distance, she wrapped herself in the biggest coat she could find.

"What the fuck Ian? This is what the third time this week?" She said latching onto him.

"It was a party. I couldn't say no to a party!" Ian cheered walking sloppily down the road.

Mandy was struggling to keep Ian stable.

"I'm guessing Jake was there." Mandy said.

Ian didn't say anything. Jake was.

"You need to get over him. He was a douche anyway." Mandy said.

"Yeah well. It doesn't matter." Ian said dropping his face.

Mandy carried him and walked to their shared apartment.

~

"You're way too heavy to carry on my own." Mandy said placing Ian's numb body down onto the sofa.

Ian just hummed, not fully with it and not taking in what Mandy was saying. "Drink water. Get some sleep. I have work in about 3 hours. Thanks arse wipe." She laughed placing a blanket over Ian's passed out body.

She made her way to her own bed and fell asleep.

~

She woke to loud singing coming from the kitchen. She startled awake.

"The fuck Ian?" She said rubbing her eyes walking into the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Ian said holding up a plate full of food he made for her.

"I need to get ready for work man. I don't have time to deal with your hyperactivity." Mandy said spinning on her feet heading to the bathroom.

"Have you done the reading for English?" Ian shouted through to his roommate.

"Did it ages ago." She said bluntly and slammed the bathroom door.

Mandy had stripped and got into the shower.

She was letting the water pour down her face. She was so fucked, and could do with at least 3 more hours sleep.

She came out of the shower and got dressed into her work uniform. It was just a polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. With her name etched into the fabric.

She came out of her room, pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Have you seen my eyeliner Ian?" She was asking rushing around shoving various things into her bag.

"You see Mandy, I use eyeliner all the time that I ran out of my own and borrowed yours." He said jokingly. She laughed.

"Fucking dick." She replied looking over to Ian, who was sitting on the sofa staring down at his phone.

"Call him." She said, getting his attention, "Try and reason with him." She suggested as she was putting her coat on.

"Do you want a lift?" Ian asked changing the subject.

Mandy laughed. "Are you being for real? You're still legally drunk." She said checking her pocket for her phone. "I'll catch you later. We need to write that dissertation together."

Ian nodded. "Fucking Romeo and Juliet." He said looking back down at his phone.

~

Mandy walked down to the road towards the bus stop.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and 'Mick' illuminated the screen.

"Everything okay Mick?" Mandy said answering the phone.

"Sort of. Dropped out of college." Mickey said in an annoyed tone.

"What happened?" Mandy asked,"Bare with me two seconds." She got onto the bus showing the driver her pass and she took a seat.

"You get into another fight?" Mandy teased her brother.

"Nah, wanted a change of scenery." Mickey said on the other end of the phone. "Been offered a place at your college though." Mickey said.

Mandy smiled. "No fucking way!" She said with an excited voice.

"Yup. Just thought I'd let you know." Mickey said.

"That's great news Mick. What's the deal? Staying with friends?" Mandy said checking to see how far away from her stop she was.

"Sort of. Got a place already. I'll be there Tuesday." Mickey said.

"Mick, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later." Mandy said preparing for her stop.

"Okay, see ya."

The line went dead.

Mandy's day just got better.

~

"Hey Mandy, can I see you out the back real quick?" The manager had said to Mandy before she had the opportunity to take any more plates to tables.

"Yeah sure, everything okay?" Mandy said wiping her hands down her jeans heading the back.

"Spoken to Sally. She wants to give you a managers position. I told her about your college and stuff so it's your call." The older guy said to her.

"No way!" Mandy said, "What! Thank you!" She hugged the manager. "Thanks T."

"Meeting tomorrow morning. Don't miss it." He said sliding off to his office.

Mandy went back to the restaurant and took some plates to the tables.

"Hey guys! Who's got the..." She began to say holding up a plate to inspect the burger.

"Me." A voice said making Mandy's head whip up.

Jake.

"Of course." She put the plate in front of Jake.

"Mandy." Jake said, trying to get her attention. She just held up the other plate and put it in front of one of the many guys Jake was with.

"If there is any problems, just give us a call." Mandy said quickly.

"Does that mean I get your number?" Jake teased before Mandy escaped. She just spun around walking away.

~

Ian opened his laptop and opened a blank word document.

He pulled a sheet of paper from underneath the books laid out on the table.

He wrote the question at the top of the document.

He just stared at it. Not knowing where to start. He just knew he had to write about Romeo and Juliet.

He looked at all of his notes spread out in front of him. He didn't know where to start.

About an hour in, he'd written a page and a half. More than what he thought he'd get done. He checked the time, it was around 3.

The silence was disturbed by the violent vibration of his phone.

"How's work?" Ian said answering the phone.

"You would not believe the day I'm having." Mandy said in an optimistic tone.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked putting his laptop to one side, getting up to pour himself a coffee.

"My brother dropped out of college. But turns out he's coming to ours. Then I get promoted...I just don't know...it's been a roller coaster..." Mandy was saying, she probably should have said about Jake.

"Oh well done! I'm so proud!" Ian said drinking from his mug.

"Yeah. I finished up early so we can get on with that assignment..." Mandy started saying.

"...so we can go out tonight?" Ian finished.

"You went out last night!" Mandy said.

"Well, we'll go if you're feeling up to it." Ian said making his way back to the sofa.

"Fine." Mandy gave in.

"Yuss!" Ian cheered on the phone.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Mandy said.

"Okay see you in a bit." Ian said and cut the line.

He looked down at his phone hoping to see a message from Jake. Nothing. He sighed and chucked his phone on the sofa.

~

Ian waited around for Mandy finishing his paper. He'd got to the last paragraph as Mandy walked through the door.

"Someone's been busy." She said unloading the bags from her arms and shoulders.

"Got pizza for tea." She said going through the plastic bags full of food.

"I'm guessing you've done your paper. You just need me to email you mine?" Ian asking looking up to Mandy.

"Yeah please." She said to him. She noticed that he looked rough. "Everything alright?" She asked him sincerely.

"Yeah..uh..yeah...just tired." Ian stuttered.

"Why don't you go take a nap and we reschedule tonight?" Mandy suggested taking her place next to Ian.

"I'm going to take a nap and we'll decide later." Ian said closing his laptop. "Check your inbox. See you in a bit." He said standing up heading to his bedroom.

He checked his pocket for his phone and pulled it out to see if he had been messaged. He hadn't. He fell into the bed, face first into the pillows. He pulled his phone up to his face and scrolled to Jake's name.

Once he clicked on it, he held the phone to his ear.

It didn't ring went to Jake's voicemail. _"If you leave your name, it's unlikely I'll call back but worth the gamble, don't ya think."_

Fucking Jake. Ian chucked his phone on the bedside table and fell asleep.

~

A few hours later, Mandy had knocked on his bedroom door asking if he was awake.

There was no response, so she just hoped for the best and walked in. Ian was just laying on the bed, not under the covers, passed out.

"Ian..." She whispered.

Ian stirred.

"Pizza is ready." She lightly said and closed the door.

She walked back to the living room and took her plate from the side and sat on the sofa.

She flicked the TV on and watched whatever was on.

A few minutes later, Ian came walking down towards the living room, yawning whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Jake's missing out man." Mandy said not taking her eyes from the beauty she just saw.

"He seems to disagree." Ian said chuckling, taking his plate to sofa.

It fell silent as their attention went to the TV. Mandy looked over at Ian and opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Hey Ian..." She began, Ian turned his head and met eyes with her. "You don't mind if my brother stays a couple of nights do you? It's just I haven't seen him for a couple of years and I kinda want to make the most of his time here."

Ian nodded. "Yeah sure. Do you need me to clear out for a few days? I can stay with Lip and drive in if you want the space."

Mandy put her place next to her. "No need. Big enough for us three."

"Is he nice?" Ian asked finishing up his food.

Mandy hesitated. "In his own way." She joked.

"You get your paper done?" Ian asked. Mandy nodded.

"I didn't think I'd get it done in time you know." Ian said.

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "You had the whole of tomorrow to do it?" She asked puzzled.

"It's due in tomorrow morning." Ian replied.

Mandy has completely lost track of time. It's Tuesday tomorrow. She's meant to be in a lecture and a meeting at work. Fuck.

"Shit. Work asked me to be in." Mandy said.

"You won't miss much. I'll give your paper in. Don't worry." Ian said, spreading out on the sofa facing Mandy.

"You don't like like you're in the party mood Ian. Everything okay?" Mandy joked.

Ian just sighed, "Exhausted. But we can still go out."

"We could. Or we can stay in watch sappy TV and eat Ben and Jerry's. And cry about our romantic lives." Mandy suggested getting up from her seat taking her and Ian's plate to the kitchen. Returning with a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

~

"I'm sorry about Jake. I thought he was a keeper." Mandy said turning to Ian noticing him checking his phone.

"Fuck him." Ian said putting his phone down. "How many times have you watched this?" Ian asked turning to Mandy.

"This particular one or the box set?" Mandy asked.

They both laughed. "I don't think I want to hear the answer to either of those." Ian said.

~

Mandy had fallen asleep on the sofa. So Ian went off to get a blanket and draped it over her.

He turned the TV off and went into his bedroom and fell into the bed for the last time of the night.

He checked his phone again. Staring at the picture of him and Jake set as his background. He just buried his face in the pillows.

~

The next morning was a blast for Mandy, the meeting at work had been a blast, she was now training as a manager and Ian had told her that they didn't have any homework. 

She had finished off at work when she received a phone call from her brother. 

"My roommate has been invited to a party. We're going. But we're meeting him there. You cool with that?" Mandy asked her brother down the phone.

"I guess I'll have to be. I managed to get a temporary place but I just need to sort rent and stuff so I might need to crash at yours for a few nights. I'll be gone by the end of the week." Mickey said hurriedly.

"Don't be daft. Stay as long as you need." Mandy said. "I think I see you." She said looking for her brother in the distance.

Mickey was leaning against a wall with his bag hanging off his shoulder, holding his phone to his ear.

"Yup that's you." Mandy said and cut the line dead.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "Can't believe you're here! Makes no sense!" She said happily.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down. Nice to see you too." Mickey said reluctantly hugging back.

~

"House party huh?" Mickey said pulling up in front of the house.

"Fuck." Mandy muttered. Looking away in guilt. It was a look Mickey was use to seeing.

"What is it?" He said approaching the house with his sister behind him.

"Know the guy hosting. Was sorta hoping I wouldn't." Mandy said, Mickey looked back at her guilty face.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mickey asked impatiently, knocking on the door to the house.

Mandy kept quiet. The door swung open. "Milkovich! Someone said you were coming! Good season huh?" The voice greeted. They did a weird bro hug thing and the guys attention went to Mandy.

"Mandy." The voice simply said.

"Jake." She responded.

~

After the awkwardness, the two made it into the party. There were a lot of people every where.

The main focus was what was going on in the living room. There was chanting and shouting.

Mandy made her way to the living room and there Ian was standing on a table, knocking back shot after shot.

In the centre of a group of people chanting 'Shots!'. Everyone cheering once he'd finished.

His attention went to Mandy and he nodded in her way as he threw back another shot.

"That. Is the infamous Ian Gallagher." Mandy said behind her, knowing Mickey was watching him.

"I'm not dealing with his drunk arse again." Mandy said walking off in a huff.

"It's college it's what it does to you." Mickey said trying to calm her down.

"Nah. He wasn't like this before." Mandy said, she found a can of beer on the way to the kitchen and chugged it.

"Before?" Mickey asked following right behind her.

Mandy stopped walking and turned to her brother and said, "His boyfriend dumped him. Because I slept with him."

The two were disturbed by guys shouting out for Mickey. 'Nice to see you', 'Welcome brother's, etc, Mickey just plainly looked at his sister.

Mandy just stared back. Not knowing what to do.

 


	2. 2: Do as I say not Do as I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposition: Me or you?

Mickey looked around, He'd never thought he'd be here, with his sister, in clever person school.

The thing about Mickey Milkovich was that everyone knew about his talent in football. Every college had wanted him to go to them.

No matter where he went people would know him. Which annoyed him, he just wanted a fresh start. No football. No past.

"What you drinking?" A voice asking, breaking Mickey from his train of thought.

"Uh..beer..." he stuttered, recomposing himself.

"So what do you think so far?" the stranger asking Mickey.

"Huh?" Mickey asked trying to readjust to reality. "I haven't been here for more than 2 hours. Seems alright. People seem nice." Mickey said looking around.

Their conversation was disturbed by a loud cheer from the group of people. Everyone's attention went to where the noise originated from.

Mickey just saw people around, the ginger Mandy introduced as Ian, patting his back. 

"Fucking Gallagher." the voice said walking away from Mickey.

Mickey just sipped from the cup trying to avoid the next jock to identify him.

~

"Mick!" Mandy's drunk voice called from the inside the house.

Mickey was standing out the back of the house.

"Alright there?" he asked as he watched Mandy stumble through the door.

Mandy smiled up at her brother. Which resulted in her giggling. "I can't believe you're here." she said.

"I can't believe you're fucked. Come on let's get you home." Mickey said helping his sister stand. Mandy clung onto her brother.

"Everyone is going to that night club..." Mandy's voice began, Mickey wasn't listening because he was too busy carrying her to the car.

"We're going home." Mickey asserted.

"Let me say bye to Ian." Mandy said trying to escape Mickey's clutches.

"You'll see him tomorrow. Come on." Mickey said placing Mandy in the car. Mandy reluctantly got into the car, she was looking out the window.

"I should tell him." Mandy said staring at the group of people exiting the house.

"Tell him that you slept with his best friend?" Mickey asked confused.

"I slept with his boyfriend Mick...they were together, Ian was so happy. Now they're not because of me. Ian's miserable because of me." Mandy was saying.

Mickey was shocked by what his sister had said. It wasn't a bad thing just caught Mickey off guard.

"So he wasn't gay?" Mickey asked trying to wrap his head around all of this.

"Well. He enjoyed it." Mandy explained as the car was moving.

"Technically you helped your friend." Mickey said furrowing his eyebrows, "If he wasn't gay then he would have hurt your friend."

"Ian is broken Mick. I broke him. He's out drunk every night. Not eating properly. Nor sleeping." Mandy was saying as she felt herself beginning to cry.

"We'll talk about this when you're feeling a bit better." He said, trying to divert the conversation so he didn't have to deal with drunk crying.

Mickey couldn't help but feel bad for Ian.

~

"Ian normally takes the sofa so you'll be better off in my bed and I'll go in his." Mandy said entering Ian's room collapsing onto the bed.

Mickey went into the room, "Any water or anything?" he asked, Mandy didn't verbally respond but she shook her head into the pillows.

Mickey just took himself to Mandy's room and sat on top of the bed.

As time passed he got more comfortable, he ended up looking at pictures Mandy had of her and Ian; smiling, teasing one another.  _If only she was the friend she was meant to be._ He hadn't even met Ian but he felt so shit to be in his position. 

He finally managed to fall asleep.

~

It was about 7 in the morning when Ian walked through the door. He didn't even care. He had managed to sober up but was left with with a headache. He thought it was best to shower and get something to eat.

He stripped and got into the shower, letting the water drown the sorrows of the night before.

Once he's finished he wrapped a towel around him, he opened the door to his bedroom and noticed Mandy on the bed. He sneaked in a pulled some clothes from on top of the drawers. When he'd realised he had only enough clothing for the waist below he sighed. ' _Fuck it. It's only Mandy._ ' He thought and just left the bathroom.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee, he stood there staring out of the glass at the sunrise.

After a few minutes, he realised Mandy had work shortly so he decided to make her breakfast.

That was the way it worked, Mandy did the boring stuff, buying the food, working the washing machine, all Ian had to do was cook and clean. It was a good system they had together.

~

Half and hour had passed and Ian hadn't anything from Mandy. Ian was sure Mandy had work in 20 minutes.

"Shit!" he heard Mandy curse from the bathroom.

"Do you need a ride?" Ian asked looking down at Mandy, who was fixing her watch to her wrist and holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, she managed to nod her head.

"Mick! I've got work." Mandy shouted through the door knocking on the door.

Ian looked puzzled.

_Shit. Mandy's brother._

"Alright! Alright! I'll come and take you!" Ian heard Mickey shout through.

"Nah. Ian's on it. Just make sure you enrol and shit." Mandy said, removing the phone wedged from her ear and shoulder and placed it on the table. "Why aren't they picking up?" she asked frustrated, taking a slice of toast from a plate on the table.

"They never do." Ian remarked.

"Just let me take you. Got nothing better to do." Mickey's voice erupted from no where.

"You gonna be ready in 10?" Mandy asked looking down her brother's body.

"Challenge accepted." Mickey smirked and left the two to it.

"Persistent. Like it." Ian joked as he watched Mickey walk away.

"Fuck off Ian. That's my brother." Mandy said punching Ian in the arm.

"What?! I didn't do anything." Ian said as he sat down on the sofa. "Managed to talk to Jake." Ian said looking down at his phone.

Mandy took her place next to Ian.

"Oh yeah?" Mandy nervously said.

"He'll be round to collect his shit today. I'll be at work though, so you'll have to let him in. I was sorta hoping to talk to him." Ian said with a disappointed tone. 

Mandy nodded. "I'll let him in don't worry, you'll work things out Ian."

With that, Mickey appeared, "Ready?" he said patting down his pockets checking for his keys and phone. The two Milkovich's walked off. 

 ~

Mickey returned to the apartment from dropping Mandy off. He didn't expect Ian to be gone but he hoped he wouldn't be there.

It's just Mickey feels uncomfortable around new people, especially with the whole popular football thing going on.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The place was empty, or so he thought, as he further investigated he heard slight grunting.

He didn't want it to be what he thought it was. But it was so much worse.

Ian was in the doorway of his bedroom, doing pull ups. Half naked. Sweating like anything.

Mickey didn't stare but he just looked a little.

Ian noticed Mickey and stopped straight away, pulling a nearby t-shirt over his head. He wrapped his earphones around his neck.

"Sorry. Didn't think you were coming back." Ian said approaching Mickey. "We haven't formally met. Ian. Ian Gallagher."

"Anything to do with Lip Gallagher?" Mickey asked, inspecting Ian's face.

"Yeah. Brother. Sometimes I forget people know Lip." Ian said, with a bit of a sad tone, as he picked up a bottle from the table. Mickey could only assume it was a protein shake.

"Yeah went to school with the fucker." Mickey explained.

Ian nodded his head. "I see." Ian said checking his phone. "You...uh...you staying for long?" Ian asked diverting his attention back to Mickey.

"Dunno yet. I want to be here for Mandy but at the same time she's done so well without me." Mickey explained as he went off to Mandy's bedroom.

Ian just sat down, drinking his beverage.

Mickey came back into the living. "Anyway you two are pretty cosy here. I'll check the place I'm staying and if it's bad, I'll probably return, can't promise anything." Mickey joked sitting on the sofa opposite from Ian.

Ian looked down at his phone once again.

"Mandy...uh told me about the ex..." Mickey said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. He was..he was a piece of work. But worth it." Ian said looking up to Mickey.

"I'm sure it'll work out for the better. Always does right?" Mickey laughed.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Ian said. "I better be off. Fucking lectures." He said and walked off to the bathroom.

Mickey was just going through his phone. He was never spoken to unless it was someone wanting something. Normally drugs.

He really hates how lonely he feels. He couldn't talk to anyone about his problems because no one cared.

"I'm off. You uh...need anything before I go?" Ian asked as he headed towards the door.

Mickey looked over to Ian. Fuck.

"Nah man. I'll be alright. I'll probably see you later or something." Mickey said trying to look away.

~

Ian entered the staff room of the night club.

There were just naked guys making out dotted around the place. Ian just huffed and shoved his stuff into an empty locker.

"Hey Ian." A voice came from behind Ian.

Ian knew who it was. "Look Ben..."

"I just said Hi. Wasn't asking for a blowjob..." The boy said chasing after Ian.

"Yeah well. I'm not in the mood." Ian said walking off. In his lecture earlier that day, Jake had been there, teasing Ian the whole time. They had been given three days to write a 2,500 report.

"What do you have against me Gallagher?" The innocent man ask.

"It's the fact you don't understand 'no'."  Ian said and walked off to the bar.

~

He spent the night sharing fake smiles, winks and fake numbers. He normally put on a bit of a show when pouring drinks but he was so exhausted he just wanted to go home.

When it was the end of his shift Ben was waiting in the locker room for him.

"Ian. Just please. At least go out for dinner?" The boy begged.

"Fine. Look whatever will get you off my case man." Ian said shoving his coat on.

"Great. Here's my number." Ben said flicking Ian a card. "Wanna lift?"

Ian was putting his ear phones in. He just shook his head. "I'll be fine walking."

Ian walked down the road, looking at the lights it was late. Very late.

~

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment he felt the rush of someone head off in the other direction. He turned to see who it was.

Didn't see who it was. But they reminded him of Jake. Tall. Blonde. Wearing the kinda clothes Jake wore.

Ian ignored it. He was being hopeful. He got to the door and unlocked it. Mickey and Mandy were standing in the middle of the room staring at each other.

The tension was thick. They were halfway through an argument.

Mandy just turned to look at Ian.

"Hi Ian. I'm going to bed now. But we'll talk tomorrow." Mandy said with a smile and walked off.

Ian just threw Mickey a confused look. "Guess she doesn't like the idea of you staying here?" Ian joked.

"Yeah. Only if." Mickey said with a serious tone.

"Is she alright?" Ian asked pouring himself a coffee.

Mickey shrugged. "Probably. I should get going." Mickey said starting to gather his things.

"You're more than welcome to sleep in my bed. I prefer the sofa." Ian said nodding over to the sofa.

"That would be great. Saves me moving shit. You sure?" Mickey said putting his stuff down.

"O'course. Let me grab some shit though and it's all yours." Ian said heading off to his bedroom gathering clothes.

"Thanks." Mickey said heading off into Ian's room.

Ian just nodded and sat down on the sofa.

~

An hour had passed Mickey hadn't been able to sleep. Not after disturbing what he did earlier that night.

It made him sick to the stomach.

He wanted to hurt someone and Mandy was a likely candidate.

He sat up in Ian's bed, convinced Ian never sleeps in his bed, staring at Ian's room. It was just, plain and simple. It looked like no one had been in there for a decade, everything was in place. He decided to go get some water hoping that would help him sleep.

He walked out to the living room. Ian wasn't asleep. Ian was in warfare, shooting the shit out of mother fuckers.

"Can't sleep?" Mickey asked as he stared at Ian in awe. How was he never tired?

"Nah man. Don't sleep during the night. Try to sleep during the day so I don't have to deal with real people shit." Ian joked pausing his game turning to Mickey, making him chuckle slightly. "You?" He asked.

"Fucking Women." Mickey said, taking his glass of water and walking over to the sofa.

"So glad I don't have to deal with them." Ian joked, following Mickey with his eyes.

"You okay for me to stay?" Mickey asked before he sat down.

"Of course. Want to join?" Ian offered. Mickey sipped his water.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." Mickey said sucking in his bottom lip.

"I normally don't have to deal with women but this one is my problem." Mickey said as they became engrossed in their game.

Ian laughed. "What she do?" Ian asked.

"Trust me. Not worth it." Mickey said.

"You are literally like Mandy. It scares me." Ian said. "Just probably more sporty and popular."

"She is way more popular than me at the moment." Mickey said.

"What makes you think that?" Ian asked with a serious tone.

"Got kicked out of college. All my team hate me and no other college is accepting me." Mickey said.

"I swear Mandy..."

"Yeah, that's what I told her." Mickey explained.

"What you gonna do?" Ian asked biting into something Mickey didn't quite see.

"Well...there's shit she's lying about so makes all us Milkovich's the same right..." Mickey joked, "What are you doing? Go round the back!" he said loudly. 

Ian just snapped out of his thoughts, "Fuck sorry." he said as he continued with his game. 

A few minutes had passed and nothing was said between the two of them. Ian was occasionally looking down to his phone. Mickey could only assume he was waiting for a text from his ex. 

"Look man, sorry about your ex." 

Mickey's words shocked Ian. Ian stopped his game and turned to look at Mickey. "I know it's bad, but I'd do anything for him back. He seemed to be the only person in the entire world that saw me as me, not that kid related to Lip Gallagher, I thought being in a completely different college from him would make me, me, but no, I'm Lip Gallagher's brother. And he was my first proper boyfriend. The fucking dick." Ian said trying to avoid looking over to Mickey. "It felt like he loved me." 

"Shit man. If it makes you feel better, I've met you and your brother, you're much better company than him." Mickey said trying to make Ian feel a bit better. "As for this guy, I'm sure things will work out." he lied. 

Mickey wanted to out this guy but he couldn't out Mandy. He was a dick, but he wasn't that much of a dick. On top of that, he couldn't hurt Ian. Mickey knew what it was like to be cheated on, he couldn't do that to someone else. It's worse for Ian because he knows the person that was worth more than him. 

"Yeah I wish. The shit won't talk to me." Ian said bringing his attention back to the game. 

Silence once again fell. 

"Mandy is gonna be distraught when I tell her about college." Mickey said running his hand through his hair. 

"Just don't tell her. What she don't know can't hurt her." Ian said, as he did the word 'Defeated' appeared across the screen, he just sighed and turned the console off. 

Mickey just thought about that words.  _What they don't know can't hurt them._

Biggest bullshit excuse ever. 

"I'm gonna tell her. This is fucking me up man." Mickey said resting his head on the back of the sofa staring up to the ceiling.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ian asked going off to the kitchen. 

 **Yes.** Mickey was sure. 

"She'll just have to live with it." Mickey said when Ian returned with a glass of water. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ian asked taking a sip from the glass.

"Didn't turn up, attendance was poor, told me to sort my shit out. I didn't." Mickey said, Ian just looked at him wide eyed. 

"Shit man." Ian responded. 

"Found out my fiance was like fucking the boss or something. I don't know man. Fucked me up bad. The whole team knew about it. My best mate knew. I didn't..." Mickey was struggling to say. 

Ian jumped in, "Fucking relationships. I'm sure you're alright now, but an old birdie once told me, things will work out." Ian smiled towards Mickey. 

"Huh. Funny Gallagher." Mickey chuckled. "Fuck is that the time." Mickey said looking over towards the clock. 

Ian's head whipped around. "That must be wrong." he said with a bit of a shock. 

"Shit man. That's the time." Mickey said looking up from his phone. 

They both laughed. "Fuck. Look's like English can fuck off tomor...today." Ian said chucking his body back so he was laying on the sofa. 

Mickey took that his cue to leave. He stood up Ian followed his movements, "Goodnight...ish." Ian said getting a laugh from Mickey before he walked off. Mickey stopped before the door and turned to Ian, "You too Gallagher." Mickey went into the bedroom. 

~

Morning, well later morning came about and Mandy was up and getting ready for her lecture. She was rushing about the place looking for her books and laptop. "Ian! Are you coming or not?" Mandy said shaking Ian's body. 

"Nah. Didn't sleep well." he sleepily said. "Go on without me." He joked, sitting up slowly, "What's the time?" 

"Around 9. Have you seen my laptop?" Mandy said rummaging through the sofa cushions. "Go crash on my bed. Don't get too comfortable." Mandy said shoving Ian towards the bedroom. 

"It's here you idiot." Ian said picking the laptop case up from inside the door of her bedroom. 

"Fuck. Thanks. See you later. Eating out tonight don't worry about me. Don't know what Mickey's doing. You'll have to talk to him." Mandy said quickly leaving Ian in her room. He just climbed into the bed and fell to sleep quickly. Her bed was so much nicer than his. 

Mandy just patted her pockets one last time before leaving. 

Before she opened the door, "What the fuck?" Mickey's voice said behind her. "Why are you so loud?" 

"Morning Mick. I'm off." Mandy said smiling politely towards her brother, the tension returned from that heat last night. 

Mickey looked at his sister with an eyebrow cocked, "So...you...er...gonna tell him you're fucking his ex and you're the reason he broke up with him?" 

"Shut it Mick." Mandy said leaving the apartment. 

Mickey managed to say one final thing before she left.

"You tell him. Or I tell him. Your choice." 


	3. 3: Mistakes Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell and slipped in.

Mickey hadn't gone back to bed, he just sat awake in the living room, fiddling with a cigarette between his fingers.

His silence was disturbed by Ian as he came out of the bedroom.

"Shit. What day is it?" Ian asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket, he ran his hand down his face.

"You looked fucked." Mickey commented looking up from the cigarette. Still fiddling with it.

"Feel it. Did Mandy tell you what time she's coming back?" Ian asked as he made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards.

"Haven't spoken to her." Mickey replied, "I really need to go find some where to live. I can't stay here. Too much shit going on to be here."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ian offered raising an eyebrow towards Mickey.

"Nah man."

"Well. You could do that, or we could finish what we started last night?" Ian said as he went over to the xbox, holding a controller in the air. Mickey just smiled and shook his head.

"Aren't you meant to be in class with Mandy or some shit?" Mickey asked, leaning from his seat taking the controller from Ian, getting a slight smirk from Ian.

"Meant to be. I've never been able to face it...with Jake..." Ian started, "...You know..."

"Fuck man. He doesn't seem the effort you know. I met him at that party he was just acting like a dick." Mickey said looking over to Ian.

They shared an smile. It was a weird smile, as if they were saying thank you to one another.

"Doesn't surprise me, Jake is a dick. I know I'll be happier without him,  I just want to know why." Ian said engrossed in the game, he wasn't aware that Mickey was staring him.

Mickey suddenly realised what he was doing and snapped into reality.

"So what's your plan of action?" Ian asked, giving Mickey a quick look.

"I don't have one. I just...gonna hope everything just happens." Mickey said. "Watch behind you." He added.

Ian laughed. "You've saved my ass a few times huh?"

"Well, what are friends for?" Mickey said smirking over to Ian.  
~  
"Fucking hell. What's the time?" Ian said looking away from the TV screen.

"All I know is that we've wasted our whole day on this fucking game." Mickey laughed handing Ian a beer retrieved from the fridge.

"Thanks." Ian said as he turned the Xbox off and sat back on the sofa.

"Fuck this shit man." Ian said looking up to the clock.

Ian stood up from the sofa, put his beer on the table and went towards his bedroom.

"I'm gonna go out. Need loud music and creepy old men to dance up me to make me feel better about Jake." Ian joked.

"How is that working out for you?" Mickey asked raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Oh it doesn't. But I have nothing better to do." Ian laughed and disappeared into the bedroom.

Fuck. Mickey rubbed his hand down his face. He'd never liked spending as much time with someone on a personal level like he has done with Ian.

He didn't want to be catching feelings for him. He couldn't deal with that all over again. People are fucking dicks.

It was too late. He was catching feelings.  
~  
"Fuck Gallagher, who you trying to impress?" Mickey said as his attention went to Ian as he entered the living room.

"No one in particular." He said looking in the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. "You wanna come or you gonna stay here?"

"Fuck it. Might as well come. Got nothing better to do." Mickey said, Ian smiled widely.

"You're in for a treat my friend." Ian laughed. He lined up two shot glasses and filled them both with vodka.

Mickey's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Might as well." Ian said raising one of the glasses, Mickey shook his head taking the glass from the work top.

"Fuck ex's." Ian said knocking the liquid back with ease. Mickey followed, Ian made it look so easy, it was nasty bitter stuff.

"Come on. I'm driving." Ian said picking his keys up and heading to the door. Mickey just laughed and just followed behind. 

~ 

"Do you come here a lot?" Mickey asked leaning into Ian so that he could be heard. 

"Guess so." Ian replied, taking down another shot. Mickey just watched him, laughing, this must have been his like 7th round. "Why are you not drinking?" 

Mickey just looked at the glass in front of him. He wasn't sure why. Normally Alex would be a bitch and moan, but Alex wasn't here. "Good question." Mickey said, lifting the tiny glass to his mouth knocking it back. 

"See that's more the spirit." Ian laughed. 

"Hey," a female voice came from behind them both, "so w...uh...we noticed you looking over to us..." 

"Nice try sweetheart, not our type." Mickey said smirking at the girl. 

She just coughed out a laugh, she looked over to Ian and licked her lips, she just shook her head and left them too it. 

Ian just laughed, ignoring the comment, and handed Mickey another glass. 

He noticed that Mickey was watching the girl walk away, why did he just turn her down if he...fuck it, he couldn't be bothered to keep up with it, he just smiled towards his new found friend and knocked another drink back. 

"So what's the deal with your ex?" Ian asked as he was fiddling with a straw in his glass. 

"I told you the majority of it." Mickey said, not really wanting to bring it up. "Alex just kept pushing and pushing, didn't when to stop, one day there was a limit. So I left the relationship." 

"Still talk to Alex?" Ian asked out of curiosity. Mickey just shook his head, shaking salt on Ian's wrist. 

"Just lick the salt." Mickey laughed holding Ian's wrist, Ian did as he was told, "Shot." Mickey instructed passing the glass of tequila, "Lime." Ian taking the lime from Mickey's hand. 

"Your turn." Ian laughed taking the salt applying it to Mickey's wrist. As he was, the two of them met eyes, it was a happy gaze, the two of them were happy being in each other's presence. 

~ 

"Who's idea was it to take the car?" Ian slurred as the two of them walked down the road. 

"I can't remember. But it was stupid." Mickey replied looking over to Ian laughing. 

The two stopped in the middle of the street, trying to recompose themselves. "You good?" Mickey asked looking over to Ian who was struggling to walk. 

"Nope." Ian laughed. 

"Come on, we're not far now." Mickey said taking Ian's arm around his neck. 

"Thank you for this..." Ian slurred getting closer to Mickey's ear. 

"What...Gallagher remind me not to get drunk with you please?" Mickey laughed, straightening the slouching drunk. 

"You've been nothing but nice since you've got here. I thought you were going to be a dick. You know me especially being gay." Ian managed out slurred and stuttered. 

"Come on. Please focus on walking." Mickey said, "This isn't a fun job for me." 

"You know Mandy is a great friend." Drunk Ian's mind conjured out of no where, "But some times she just doesn't know when she's wrong." 

Mickey smiled towards Ian. 

"But I do love her." He defended, Mickey just shook his head. 

"Please Gallagher, just walk." Mickey said guiding Ian down the road. 

~

They had managed to make it to the apartment building. 

"Wait. Stop." Ian said holding onto the nearest banister. "I'm not gonna make it up there alive." 

"You are so wasted it's funny." Mickey was laughing heavily at Ian as he tried to stand. "Come on." Mickey helped him up the stairs, they had to take it slow, it took them longer than it should have even drunk. 

Ian just kept slipping, every time he did it ended up with both the boys in laughing fits. 

"I am defiantly staying at home when you offer to go out next time." Mickey said helping Ian off the floor. 

"Hey I'm not that bad." Ian whined, "Wait. Am I? Do you think that's why Jake left me?" The crying stage was coming. 

"No I do not. Come the door is right there." Mickey said sternly. He could deal with sad drunken stage just inside the apartment.

They got to the front door, Ian pulled his keys out of his pocket. He only had 3 keys on the set, he took the one for his front door and held it up to the light. 

"The key to heaven!" Ian said very slurred, finishing it with a laugh. 

"Give me that." Mickey laughed, taking the key from him. He unlocked the door, it swung open.

Mickey had Ian perched up on him so he didn't fall over again. The two stopped laughing as soon as their attention was taken to the living room.  

What was going on in the living room was something everyone involved wished they didn't have to experience.

Mandy was naked. On the sofa, riding Jake.

 


	4. 4: Liars

Ian stopped laughing. His eyes were fixed on Mandy. 

He didn't give a fuck about Jake. He knew Jake was a piece of shit. But Mandy - his best friend. That surprised him. 

Mandy got off Jake and they both started to dress. Ian's eyes following Mandy's. Mickey's eyes fixated on Ian's. 

Jake was just sitting on the sofa laughing to himself. 

Ian whipped his head and looked at Jake. He huffed out a laugh. He looked back over to Mandy who was pacing the length of the living room. 

"I cannot believe you." Ian's voice broke the tension in the room. 

"You." Ian looked over to Jake, "You - believable." 

"But Mandy..." Ian said broken. 

Jake smiled widely to himself and stood up. Mandy was watching his movements as he headed to the door. Ian had stepped into the apartment but Mickey was still in the doorway. 

Jake barged into Ian, making Ian swing round and throw a fist to Jake's face. Jake retaliated by swinging one back, Ian didn't expect it to be as hard as it was. He managed to push Jake against the wall and hold him by the throat. Jake was hitting Ian in the face as much as he could, it was all so fast, Mandy was in the back screaming for them both to stop. 

Mickey just grabbed Ian by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Alright...Alright..." he said pulling Ian away, leaving Jake where he was. Mickey just looked at Jake in the eye and thought  _fuck it,_ he just went for it and punched Jake in the face. 

Ian spun on his feet, meeting eyes with Mandy. "You need to go. And never come back." his words were hurt. He wanted to cry. 

He just walked straight passed her and slammed the bedroom door shut as he entered. 

~ 

"Don't look too pleased with yourself." Mandy said as she watched Mickey inspect her. 

"Well we both have no where to go because of you, so trust me, pleased in the last thing I'm feeling right now." Mickey said to his sister, intending to hurt her feelings. 

Mandy started to gather the rest of the clothes scattered from the living room. "You should go talk to him, see if he is okay..." she started to say but Mickey cut her off. 

"Be the friend that you're not." he said storming off to Ian's bedroom. 

He knocked lightly on the door and didn't get any response.

He just opened the door anyway, Ian was sitting on the bed with a cigarette between his fingers and he was blowing smoke into the open air.

"I...uh..." Mickey started saying, he was thinking about Ian's behaviour and how not so long ago he was like this. "I came to see if you needed anything before we go?" 

Ian's eyes flickered over to Mickey. 

"Where you gonna go?" Ian asked, Mickey shrugged. 

"You don't have to leave. Not until you find somewhere. That skank...she's out." Ian said looking back down at the cigarette in his hand. 

Normally Mickey would have lashed out on someone saying that about his sister but given the circumstance. 

He had a good long look at Ian. Remembering what it was like finding out that there was someone else that was better than you and it hurt. It was the only thing that could break a man. Mickey wanted to stay to help his friend. Not because he had no where else. He could easily have gone out and found someone from the football squad to take him in. 

He wanted to be there for Ian. 

Mickey tried searching for Ian's eyes but he wasn't having it. 

All Mickey could manage to say was "Thank you," and he left the room. 

He shut the door behind him looking down the hall to Mandy who was crying. 

He just looked away in disappointment and went into what was once her bedroom.

~

Ian had woken up early that morning and made his way to the living room. Trying to be considerate of Mickey sleeping in the next room. 

The hangover was always the worst part of a night out. That or the stranger laying in the bed next to you. 

Ian sat on the sofa and put the xbox on. He probably should go to his classes but he wasn't going to. Not knowing after she would be there.

He wasted half his morning glued on the sofa, playing his game, smoking his way through a packet of cigarettes. 

Mickey finally joined him later on in the morning. Ian hadn't bothered to look Mickey's way, his attention was focused on the game. 

"Hungry?" Ian heard Mickey's voice ask, requiring him to look Mickey's way. He pulled the cigarette from his head and shook his mouth. 

Mickey nodded and carried on sorting food out for himself. 

"I swear you're meant to have classes when you're at college..." Mickey joked as he took his prepared food and sat next to Ian. Getting a laugh from Ian. 

"Failed it anyway." Ian said casually. "I'll go in tomorrow or Friday." 

They were disturbed by Mickey's phone ringing. 

Ian didn't mean to listen in. 

"Great." 

"How much was it again?"

"Is that including deposit?" 

"Today?" 

"Okay, today it is. 4 o'clock any good?" 

"See you then."

Mickey removed the phone from his ear and smiled down to the screen. 

"I uh...I got somewhere to live. Just got to find a job now." Mickey said looking over to Ian. 

"There are loads about. I'm sure you'll sort one out." Ian replied. He wasn't going to deny, he was kinda hoping he's stay a little longer. 

"I'll go round and have a look tomorrow." Mickey said taking his eyes back to Ian's game. 

"I know they are hiring at the bar at the nightclub I work at. It's a gay..." Ian had begun to say but Mickey interjected. 

"I don't fucking care about that. I'll go in tonight and ask." Mickey said, "I better go pack my shit up." He started walking down the hall towards Mandy's bedroom. 

~

"Uh, thanks for letting me stay." Mickey said as he got up from the sofa. The two of them hadn't moved much all day. "I should go check this apartment out." 

"No problem, thank you for staying." Ian said pausing the game to see Mickey out. 

"Jake's a dick by the way. Don't let him get to you." Mickey said watching Ian light up another cigarette. Before he put the packet on the table, he pulled one out and offered it over to Mickey. 

Mickey stared at it for a few seconds.  _Fuck it._ He took it from the packet and smiled at Ian. 

"Thanks." Mickey said and headed to the door. 

"See you at work maybe?" Ian asked opening the door, holding the door. "I'll text you the address." Mickey just smiled towards Ian and left. Ian watched as he walked down the hall. 

~ 

It got later into the evening and Ian hadn't moved from the sofa. He had got up to get his phone to message Mickey but that was about it. He was disturbed by a knock at the door. He got up and climbed over the sofa and opened the door. 

Mandy was standing there. Ian went to shut the door but Mandy's hand stopped it from closing. 

"I need my shit Ian." Mandy said, Ian sighed relieving his pressure from the door.

"Thank you." Mandy said making her way into the living room. 

Ian just watched her make her way to her bedroom, he went back to the sofa and continued with his game. 

About 10 minutes later, Mandy came out, wiping her eyes and carrying a bag full of clothes. Ian just threw a look to her and then whipped his head back to his game. 

"Ian...please...let me explain..." Mandy whined from behind Ian.

Ian paused his game and turned to Mandy. 

They locked eyes with each other.

"You were my best friend Mandy." Ian gave her a disapproving look,"How long?" 

Mandy looked away from Ian. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him a lie. Or the truth. 

"If you want any chance of friends again, you've got to tell me how long Mandy." 

Mandy met eyes with Ian. Her eyes filled with water. 

"6 months." 

Ian gave her a sarcastic laugh. He smiled and looked down the floor. 

"You need to go." He said looking up towards the door. "You need to leave and not come back anytime soon." 

Mandy protested but Ian ignored her and walked towards the door and swung it open. 

Mandy left, looking back at Ian, who slammed the door in her face. 

_Fuck. What the fuck? Shit!_

Ian was hurt more than ever. 

He needed to let it out. He threw his fist at the closed door, leaving a slight dent in the hard wood. He started knocking ornaments off shelves and glasses that had been left on the side. 

After 5 minutes, the place was trashed and there was a lot of broken glass. And blood. 

He just muttered "Fuck" and slid down onto the floor with his head in his hands. 

~ 

Mickey had rang the club up in advance to let them know he was coming, they sounded please to have someone show interest in the job. 

Mickey had only worked behind a bar once and that was before he met Alex. Then Alex came and fucked it all up. 

Mickey was walking down the road towards the club when he put his hand in his pocket to find the cigarette Ian had offered him. 

Smoking was a big deal for Mickey, you wouldn't assume so considering he used to smoke, but since he had given up he couldn't do it again. He just played with the cigarette in his hand for the journey down the road. 

He contemplated smoking it. He just shook his head and threw it on the floor.

He arrived outside the club, he just recomposed himself and entered the club. 

Mickey made his way to the bar and caught the attention of the guy tending, "Here to see the manager about a bar position." Mickey said, the guy smiled after looking down Mickey. "He's uh, he's back there." he nodded to a door behind him. 

Mickey made his way through the door, he came to a room with a guy sitting at the desk, "Phone Gallagher again and see where his ass is." he said to some guy leaving through another door. "Hi, you uh, must be Mickey." he said. 

"Yeah." Mickey said looking around the room, just photos of naked guys plastering the walls.

"Ever worked at a bar before?" the guy said looking down to a piece of paper on his desk. 

"Yeah for about a year." Mickey replied in confidence. 

"Sweet. Well we need security.." the guy started, looked over to Mickey, "You okay with that?" Mickey nodded, "See you tomorrow at 9 then." the guy said and that was that. 

He had somewhere to live. 

A job. 

Thing's started to look up. 

Though the mention of Gallagher made him wonder if Ian was coming to work. 

He thought he'd go to Ian's to see if he was okay. 

~ 

He got outside Ian's apartment door and knocked. 

_No answer._

He tried again. 

_No answer._

Mickey tried his phone - it just rung out. He must be at work. 

Mickey just went back to his place. 

He checked his phone to see if Ian had returned the call or text - nothing. He decided he'll go and find him tomorrow to see if he is okay. 

This level of care Mickey was giving Ian wasn't a friendly level, just friends don't worry about friends the way Mickey worried about Ian. 


	5. 5: Define Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship isn't sleeping with my boyfriend.

Working in a bar was defiantly a temporarily job until he got found somewhere better.

Mickey would have continued with his football career. He just got bored of it after a while. He only got into it because he's Dad told him it was the only way he was going to make it in life.

_"Son, In life, no one gives a shit about you unless you're good looking or really fucking good at football, you'll be better off focusing on football."_

_"It's the only way of making money. That or selling drugs."_

Mickey didn't want to follow his brothers or his father's lifestyle, they were never happy, they were always drunk or hungover. 

As much as he didn't want to, he thought he's check up on Mandy to see if she had somewhere to stay. Although he hated her at the moment, it wasn't fair for her to be on the streets. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket as he continued to walk towards the local shop and dialed Mandy's number. It rang out, Mickey sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He did feel a slight vibration from his pocket and pulled his phone back out. 

_Mandy_

_I'm in class assface. Are you okay?_

 

Mickey smiled at the name. She was okay that's all he cared about. 

 

_Mickey_

_Just wanted to know how you are._

 

He wasn't too bothered about the response so he put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the shop. He walked around the store grabbing the essential stuff, tooth paste, toilet paper, milk, eggs, etc. Once he had finished he came out of the store carrying a light plastic bag full of goods. 

He also had bought a packet of cigarettes at the front counter. He knew he shouldn't have. He didn't even want to smoke them. He just stared at the packet for a bit, shoved them into his pocket and headed back to his apartment. 

~ 

He was walking down the road towards a child's play area. He heard a load smash of glass and someone laughing, drunk laughing. 

He turned his head to look over to road to the play area and there Ian was. Sitting on one of the swings holding a broken glass bottle. 

Ian wasn't doing too well. 

It was what 9 in the morning and he was drunk. Very drunk. 

Mickey sighed and checked the road before running over to him. 

Ian was leaning on the chain of the swing looking towards the broken glass on the floor. 

Mickey looked at him with a concerned look. "Fuck Ian." 

"What do you want?" Ian said with a bitter tone, it was all the alcohol talking, Ian didn't even recognise who it was. He went to lift the bottle to his mouth but Mickey stopped him because of the sharp glass that was about to enter his mouth. 

"Just leave me alone!" Ian protested throwing the bottle to the floor making it smash into little pieces. 

"You can't stay here Ian. You're a mess." Mickey replied trying to think of a plan of action. 

Ian just looked up at Mickey and met eyes with him. When he realised it was him, Ian smiled slightly then his face dropped again. 

"Did you know?" Ian asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Come on, let's get you home." Mickey said diverting the conversation. He couldn't tell Ian the truth. But he couldn't lie to him. Lies are what are causing this mess. 

"I'll be fine." Ian said shaking off Mickey's hand, who was guiding him up. 

"Fine. Whatever man." Mickey said watching Ian stumble off into the distance. 

Mickey knew he didn't have far to go, so he was fine with Ian going on his own. 

Ian needed his space and Mickey appreciated that. But too much space can be bad for someone, it's like they forget how to function. 

~ 

Mickey had returned to his home and placed the bag of shopping on the kitchen work top. 

He pulled out his phone and rung Mandy, this time she answered. 

 _"Hello, sorry I was in Psychology. Is everything okay?"_ She asked her brother like it was an unusual occurrence for her brother to ring. 

"Yeah, yeah, everything is good. Just needed to make sure you...you uh had a roof and all." Mickey responded. 

_"Yeah...I am with J..."_

"I don't want to hear it Mandy. I'm sorry but I can't. Have you spoken to him recently? Have you seen him recently?" 

_"Since when do you give a shit?"_

"Since when he doesn't have anyone else because the only person he did have betrayed him." 

Mandy went silent. It was a guilty silent. 

_"I went back for some stuff yesterday. Didn't look like he'd moved all day."_

"I feel like there is more you need to add to that." 

_"He asked how long it's been going on."_

Mickey blurred out everything Mandy was saying. He couldn't do it. He was just reminded when all this shit was happening to him. Mickey just hung up the phone. Didn't text to explain. He just launched his phone towards the wall. 

  _"I told you not to do that in here."_

_"Okay, Okay, I'll take it outside." Mickey laughed in response to Alex's grumble._

_Mickey took his cigarette and stood out on the balcony. He just smiled towards Alex. Alex notices and joins Mickey outside._

_"What's made you so happy?" Alex asked leaning over Mickey._

_"Oh nothing." Mickey responded, his attention was drawn to the ring on Alex's hand. "You're wearing it?" Mickey asked in surprise._

_"I wasn't not going to wear my engagement ring." Alex responded smiling._

_"Didn't think you would"_

_"You know, one day Milkovich, these will be the death of you." Alex said taking the cigarette from Mickey's hand and crushing into the ground._

_"Fine. I'll quit right now." Mickey said with a wide smile as he lent over and met his lips with Alex's._

_"Good. I'm off to work. I'll be late home. Don't wait up." Alex said walking off out of the apartment._

_~_

Mickey picked his phone up from the floor and checked the damaged. The screen was smashed. But it still worked. He just went to his recent messages and called the number Ian had messaged the address too. 

No answer. 

He tried again. 

No answer. 

Mickey thought that he must be in bed, dealing with his morning drinking. So he just dropped him a text. 

 

_Mickey_

_Hope you're okay. Call me._

~

_That night Mickey had waited up for Alex. He didn't think Alex would be later than 2. Which wasn't too late so Mickey just sat on the sofa of their shared apartment. Waiting._

_It had got to about half 3, no sign of Alex, he debated texting Alex, but there was no point. He just continued to wait. He knew there was something not right about this whole ordeal._

_The later it had got the more suspicious Mickey was growing._

_It had hit 5 and still no Alex. He knew by this point Alex wasn't coming back._

_He waited until Alex came in at 7 in the morning, sneaking into the apartment._

_Mickey knew there was something up. He stood up and looked to Alex, stood there in ruffed up clothes, messy hair._

_"Alex?" Mickey asked in a tired voice. "What kind of office job requires you to stay out until 7 in the morning." His tone becoming sarcastic._

_Alex didn't know what to say. "I...uh...Mickey? How long have you been up?" Alex stuttered trying to find words._

_"A office job that requires fucking someone else." Mickey laughed, "You're pathetic." he stormed off and went into the bedroom._

_He had trashed the place. He kicked Alex out didn't ask for an explanation. He just wanted Alex gone._

_~_

Ian heard the phone ring but he just left it on the side. 

When he got back to his apartment he thought it was best to shower and head out. 

He did exactly that but not before grabbing his bag for class and a bottle of vodka. He headed to his lecture. 

Before he entered the lecture hall, he stood outside just finishing up the last of the vodka and he threw the bottle in the bin and walked into the hall. 

The lecture hadn't started yet so it didn't draw attention to himself. He did notice Mandy and Jake staring at him as he entered. Fucking English Literature. 

He sat nearest the back as possible on the opposite side from Mandy. He couldn't stand to be around her. 

He got out his pad and pen. That is when it hit him. The room was moving, in circles, everyone seemed to be talking really loudly. 

Ian tried to remain settled, but he couldn't he just wanted to get up and dance. 

"So the theme of the poem for your reading?" the lecture's voice got Ian's attention. He knew the answer. He couldn't say it. 

"It was friendship." Some innocent voice said at the front of the room. 

This caused Ian to laugh. Friendship. She wasn't his friend. 

"What's so funny Mr Gallagher?" the old man asked in a serious voice. 

"You might...might...have to explain what friendship is, some people in the room seem to...seem to...misunderstand that concept." Ian's eyes flew in Mandy's direction. His voice was slurred and it was very obvious he was drunk. 

Mandy narrowed her eyes on him. Shaking her head. She turned around and got out her phone. 

"What is friendship to you Mr Gallagher?" the lecturer asked, ignoring the fact Ian was drunk. 

Ian stood up and made his way down to the front of the room. 

"Trust." Ian said very bluntly, "Trust is a good one. Elena had trust in Pier," 

"So you did the reading this time Mr Gallagher." The lecturer mocked. 

"Honesty." Ian ignored the remark as he was getting closer to Mandy. 

Who was rapidly typing away on her phone, then turning her attention to Ian. 

It was personal. "I didn't mean to." Mandy said trying to diffuse the situation.  _Poor choice of words Mandy._

"Didn't mean to?" Ian spat out. Mandy stood up so she was face to face with Ian. 

"You didn't mean to sleep with my boyfriend; whilst I was in a relationship with him. For six months." Ian laughed. "Hear that everyone, Mandy Milkovich, didn't mean to keep her legs open?" Ian presented to the class full of students. 

The lecturer should have got involved but he was too intrigued now. 

Next thing Ian knew, Jake came out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall by his throat. 

He was gritting his teeth at Ian. 

"I just don't get it." Ian said looking at Jake disapprovingly. 

Jake raised his fist and punched Ian in the face. He kept doing it, until the lecturer pulled Jake from Ian. 

Ian was covered in blood sitting on the floor, laughing. 

"You were my best friend." Ian huffed and walked up the stairs and out of the door. 

He swung the door open and Mickey was standing there huffing out of breath looking at Ian. 

"What the fuck happened Ian?" he asked looking over at Ian's bloodied face. 

"Jake." 

Mickey sighed, walked passed Ian who was walking off and he walked into the lecture hall. 

He walked down to where Jake and Mandy was standing and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. They both turned to look at him. Mickey just threw a punch at Jake. 

He looked at Mandy and just shook his head. "Best friend huh?" 

~ 

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Mickey said to Ian as he grabbed him by the waist and put him in the passenger seat of his car. 

"Why are you here?" Ian asked, pinching the top of his nose. 

"Because I'm the only friend you've got at the moment. I would hate myself knowing that were suffering this all alone." Mickey said hoping Ian's drunken brain would be satisfied with that. 

Ian laughed, "You had no problem leaving the other morning..." he mumbled. 

Mickey just ignored the comment, it was drunken brain talking. 

~ 

They went back to Ian's place. 

"Holy fuck. What happened in here?" Mickey asked as he removed Ian's arm from his neck and placed him on the sofa. 

"Did you know they have been sleeping together for 6 months." Ian said in a disgusted tone. 

Mickey just left Ian and returned holding a glass of water. "Get this down you." he said. 

Ian finished it within seconds. 

"Thank you. For being there." Ian said smiling at Mickey, who felt awful. 

"Ian..." Mickey began but Ian had started settling to sleep. 

"Yeah..." Ian had said weakly. 

"I'll tell you later." Mickey said letting Ian sleep. 

~ 

Mickey hadn't done much but he had tidied enough for there to be some sort of order to Ian's apartment. 

Ian had shifted loudly in his sleep. He was coughing viciously making Mickey turn around, the tall figure was off the sofa and heading to the bathroom. 

Mickey had followed quickly behind standing in the door with his arms folded, watching Ian empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

Once Ian had finished he looked round to Mickey. "That's what you get." Mickey joked making Ian laugh.

"Arse." He said. 

Mickey found himself smiling at Ian. _Everything about him was so perfect._

Ian found himself thinking the same about Mickey. 

"Thank you." Ian said cleaning himself up, ripping off his shirt. 

Mickey wasn't mentally prepared. 

His eyes widened and found himself staring at Ian. 

"I'll go fix you up some food. I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while." Mickey said exiting the room. 

Ian shortly arrived into the living room, clean and in fresh clothes. 

Mickey smiled at his arrival, passing over the sandwich. 

"Ian I need to tell you something." Mickey said holding a mug of coffee to his mouth. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. 

"Yeah sure." Ian said biting into the sandwich. "I will warn you, I'm still in the happy phase of being drunk," he added with a wide smile. 

"Mandy told me about her and Jake." Mickey said meeting eyes with Ian to watch his reaction. "I wanted to tell you but she told me she was going to, I thought it was better coming from her." As Mickey's explanation furthered Ian's face changed from annoyed to relaxed, he understood completely, Mandy was family, don't turn your back on family. 

"I'm sorry." Mickey finished. 

"Hey, no need to be. It's cool. Blood's thicker than water and all that..." Ian said genuinely. 

"She was out of place." Mickey said sipping his coffee. "You coming to work tonight?" 

Ian smiled, "That mean you got the job?" he asked. 

"Yup, you coming or not?" Mickey asked pouring the bottom of his coffee away and rinsing the cup out. 

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second." Ian went off into his bedroom. 

He crouched on the floor and reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka that he had left under there with a various amount of liquors. He unscrewed the cap and took a huge mouthful and swallowed sharply. 

He would have felt the burn. But he was still tipsy from earlier. 

"Let's go." Ian said closing his bedroom door and heading towards the front door.

"You okay Ian?" Mickey asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's go." Ian smiled and walked happily out the door. 

~ 

Ian seemed to be in too much of a happy mood. Mickey didn't like it. 

"I didn't think gay bars would be your kind of things." Ian said looking over to Mickey. 

"Why does everyone think that?" Mickey asked with a laugh. 

"Knuckle tattoos. South side. Hot ex-footballer. You just seem to be more..." Ian responded in a very distant manner. 

"Homophobic?" Mickey finished his sentence. 

Ian looked to Mickey. "Yeah." he stated, "Homophobic." 

"Well if I were why am I helping your gay ass?" Mickey laughed as they entered the bar. 

"Good question." Ian said smiling. 

"Come on Gallagher, stop this." Mickey laughed and they both went into the bar.

~ 

_"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked over to Alex._

_"I need my stuff."_

_"I want my ring back."  Mickey's voice was bitter. "And my keys."_

_Alex stared at Mickey and removed the ring and placed it in front of Mickey, and chucked the keys next to the ring._

_"Was he worth it Alex?" Mickey said hurt._

_Alex didn't say anything, just disappeared off._

_When Alex returned, Mickey was staring at the packet of cigarettes on the table._

_Mickey snapped his head up and looked at Alex._

_"I had given up so much for you. And you don't even give a shit. That is what hurt's the most." Mickey said to Alex. "I fucking quit smoking for you, you piece of shit."_

_Alex was staring at Mickey lost of words._

_"I'm sure you'll find someone else's cock to suck after him. Then another. Then another." Mickey's words were spiteful._

_Alex still didn't have anything to say._

_"You might need to stock up on condoms so you don't spread anything."  Mickey said, holding the door open gesturing for Alex to leave._

 


	6. 6: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that what 'just friends' do?

Mickey woke up in a bit of a shock. He didn't realise where he was until he adjusted a bit.

His new apartment.

It was late morning, he checked his phone. He only had a few messages from Mandy. 

_Why do you work with Ian?_

_Is it even true?_

_Are you even over Alex?_

Mandy was slowly making Mickey hate her. Mentioning Alex was a big no-no, she knew that. He just thought it was best to call her. 

She picked up quickly.

"What the fuck Mick?" Mandy asked, Mickey sighed. 

"A job is a job, doesn't matter where it is." Mickey replied. 

"How is he?" Mandy asked changing the topic. 

"Well, he's getting there..." Mickey replied. 

"Wait. He's here." Mandy said cutting off Mickey, "I'm at work?" she said confused.

"He should be in class?" Mickey said checking the time, "He told me last night on the way home..." 

Mickey heard the environment get louder. "Mandy what the fuck is going on?" 

"Ian...drunk..." Mandy sighed, "Singing about me...fuck sake...I've got to deal with this..." 

Mandy hung the phone up. 

Mickey just stared at the clock on the front of his phone. 10:47. 

Fucking Ian. 

He thought it was best to go sort him out. 

~ 

"You piece of shit!" Ian was shouting. Mickey ran up to him and pulled him away from Mandy. 

"Get the f...Mick?" Ian said narrowing his eyebrows. "Aw that's sweet...you called your big brother to come and protect you..." Ian laughed. 

"Come on! Let's go home." Mickey said dragging Ian off, who was resisting, "Come on!" 

"Fucking whore!" Ian shouted after going off with Mickey.

"What the fuck Ian?" Mickey asked as he held Ian up. 

"Do you always come running when she screams?" Ian asked in a bitter tone. 

"I'm here for you, you prick." Mickey replied. Ian's face dropped.  _What?_

"She didn't ask you..." Ian started. 

"She phoned to ask about the job and then said she had to go and deal with you." Mickey explained. 

Ian stopped feeling angry, he just smiled. 

"Come on, let's go and sober you up so we can get a good round of COD on." Mickey said dragging Ian home. 

~ 

"How are you so fucked and it's not even midday yet?" Mickey chucked as he placed Ian on the sofa. 

Ian just rubbed his face, he shook his head. "Jake came round looking for Mandy when I got back from work." 

"What is with exs and that? They just think they can show up uninvited?" Mickey said trying to make conversation with the clearly broken man. 

"You don't seem like the kind of relationship-y person." Ian commented with a little laugh. Mickey passed Ian a glass of water. 

"5 years." Mickey responded to the comment. 

"Fucking hell. And she just left like that?" Ian asked with a shocked expression. 

"She?" Mickey asked confused, "Man, the last time I was in a girl I was about 15. That was the first and last time..." 

"You were with a guy?" Ian asked unsure of what he just heard. 

"Well I hope so. Until he cheated on me with someone at work." Mickey replied, "Look, let's just get this over with, I need to beat yo ass!" he added as he prepared the controllers for them both. 

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen." Ian laughed as they started their game. 

~ 

Mickey checked the time it must have been about 3 and Ian was out of it. It seemed like he hadn't slept, he just passed out so easily. 

He gave up with the game and turned it off. He looked over to Ian's body on the sofa, completely passed out, he smiled slightly at Ian's sleeping posture. He had spread out with his arms and head nearly falling of the sofa. 

Ian's phone buzzed loudly on the floor near his draping arm, Mickey grabbed it before it woke Ian. It was Mandy, Mickey answered.

Before he got to say anything, Mandy's rushed voice said "Ian! Thank God! Is Mick with you?" 

Mickey replied, "Mandy, slow the fuck down, what's up?" 

"You're a dick! We were meant to meet Iggy today! You're too busy with your little boyfriend!" Mandy said harshly, "Dad's in the nick again." her voice had calmed. 

"You mean again again or again?" Mickey asked, looking over to Ian before moving the phone call to a different room so they wouldn't wake them up. 

"He's not coming out again." Mandy replied. 

"You being for real?" Mickey asked with a tone of disbelief. 

"Yeah." Mandy responded. They both sighed together. "I think this calls for a party you know?" 

Mickey heard some talking in the background. "Yeah sure? My place?" 

"You got a place?" Mandy asked in a bit of shock. 

"We're still not on good terms Mand, but you organise it and I'll provide the booze." Mickey said before hanging up. 

He removed the phone from his ear and looked at the picture of Ian and Jake that was staring at him. He just shook his head, he knew exactly what it was like. 

Mickey entered the living room and looked over to Ian who had moved. He walked towards Ian and chucked the phone onto the sofa opposite the sleeping body. 

Mickey shook Ian slightly. "Ian, wake up," he said slightly, Ian stirred slightly, he opened his eyes to be face with Mickey's bright eyes and a smirk across his face, "We've got a party to go have." 

~ 

Ian di

dn't know what to expect when talking to Mickey's apartment. It was just normal. Normal apartment building. Normal living room. 

He had done a few laps of the place to familiarise himself of the place. The front door opened into a little hallway bit, and then there were a choice of 2 doors; the living room or a bathroom. When entering the living room, the was a little kitchen dining space at the back of the room and there was a hallway to the right of the room that Ian supposed lead to the bedroom. 

It was nicer than his place. He found a seat on the sofa, he was handed a beer by a random person, he took in reluctantly and nodded with a mumbled thanks. 

"Woah. That a good idea buddy?" Mickey said showing up from no where raising an eyebrow at Ian removing the bottle from Ian's hands. "Think you should stay sober for at least an hour..." He laughed taking a seat next to Ian. Ian just moved over to minimise contact between the two, not saying anything to Mickey. 

"Come on Gallagher, what's wrong?" Mickey asked, slightly shoving Ian with his arm, Ian just smirked and turned his head towards Mickey. "You take my beer from me and you want to know what's wrong?" Ian joked, making Mickey laugh. 

"Fair point." He stated, "But it's for your own good," Mickey finished. Ian just chuckled, noticing that Mickey was a little drunk.

"What are we even celebrating?" Ian asked narrowing his eyes on Mickey. Mickey just laughed and opened the beer he had taken from Ian. "Freedom Ian. We're celebrating freedom. From Jake. From my Dad. From life." Mickey said and held his beer up before chugging the whole thing in one. 

"Come on," Mickey said getting up from the sofa discarding the glass bottle, "I'm sure you'll be fine with one beer." Mickey said holding his hand out to help Ian up. Ian met with Mickey, who cocked his eyebrow in return. Ian reached his arm out and took Mickey's hand, as soon as they touched it sent an electrifying feeling down both the boys arms. 

They made their way to the kitchen to grab a beer but Ian stopped when seeing Mandy in the corner of his eye. Mickey stopped when noticing Ian had stopped and sighed. "Come on. Leave 'em" Mickey said dragging Ian away, Ian didn't even see Jake with his arms wrapped around her. 

Mickey opened the fridge and passed Ian a beer. They both opened them using their hands. "To new beginnings or some shit like that." Mickey smiled tapping his bottle against Ian's. 

~ 

Ian had found a balcony that comes off Mickey's bedroom. He knew it was wrong to go into peoples bedrooms uninvited but he needed space, he was just lucky to find a door that lead to the outside. 

He spent a good 10 minutes out there hanging over the balcony, holding a cigarette. 

"Mand..." A voice disturbed Ian's peace, "Oh..sorry.." the voice apologised when releasing it wasn't Mandy. "Ian?" 

Ian sighed knowing exactly who it was, he turned around meeting eyes with him. "She's not here Jake." he said monotonously.

"Well. I found someone better..." Jake said shutting the door behind him as he stepped out to the outside. Ian shook his head and the drunk state.

Unexpectedly Jake throws his fist to Ian's face, knocking his balance, "The fuck?" Ian shouted as he grabbed his face. Jake didn't stop, he kept punching, Ian just tried to grab Jake's arms to stop the hitting. However, it became too much, Ian's face was bleeding from the impact and Jake was much bigger than him. Ian just let it happen, he fell to the floor, Jake started kicking him. After he had enough, Jake crouched down to Ian's level. "Stay away from Mandy. Jealous cunt." Jake was gone leaving Ian on the floor, picking himself up.

He sat up with his knees bent. _Fuck._ He didn't know how to even sort this out. He couldn't go out there. But the pain was so bad.  _Ian everyone is drunk, no one will notice. Just go in there get some ice and leave._

Ian pulled himself up using the hand rails. As he stood he felt the blood dripping from his face, he watched it as it fell to the floor. "Great." he said aloud. Ian figured out how to sort this, he took off his jumper, removed his shirt and replaced it with the jumper zipping it up. He held his shirt to his nose, hoping to control the blood. 

He made his way back to the party, just pushing past people like nothing happened, his ribs slightly hurting as he barged past people. He got to the kitchen and was about to open the freezer until, "Ian! Where have you bee...What the fuck happened to you?!" Mickey exclaimed, people stopped to look. So much for subtle. Mickey looked over to Jake, who was with Mandy showing her his knuckles. 

"He do this?" Mickey said pulling Ian around to look to Jake, Ian winced as Mickey's tug caused pain in his ribs. 

"Just leave it Mick..." Ian said trying to diffuse the situation. Mickey laughed at Ian's face. 

"You've got to be joking." Mickey huffed and walking over to Jake, pushing past anyone in his way. "Fuck my sister? Fine. Fag bashing? Pretty low. Even for you." and Mickey launched his fist at Jake. 

"This happens way too much." Mickey laughed, walking off. "I want him gone Mandy," was the last thing he said before he went off back to Ian, who was no longer in the kitchen. 

~ 

Mickey opened the door to his bedroom and sighed when finding Ian laying across the bed. 

Ian just sat up when Mickey entered the room. Mickey took a seat next to him. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ian asked in an confused voice, "You don't know me. You're just my roommates brother." Ian said with so much confusion in his voice it almost sounded like he was ungrateful.

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know anymore. He thought he was just preventing what happened to him. But his break up was the best thing that ever happened to him. Yes it was painful, but the change of scenery, new people, he couldn't be happier. 

Mickey didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, maybe he liked Ian, cared for Ian. Maybe. But Ian was right, they barely know each other so...

"Thank you. But I'm gonna go. You don't need to worry about me. I've got this." Ian said stung by the silence from Mickey. 

Ian was stung because he liked Mickey. He did, he liked him since he got here, the fact that he looked after Ian was so much better. Ian accepted that he liked Mickey and knew that there was no chance with him, at first it was because Ian thought he was straight. Not to mention the whole Jake thing, even if Mickey was gay, Mickey wouldn't get with him knowing he is the rebound. 

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm, stopping Ian from leaving the two looked at each other. 

"You don't have to go." Mickey said simply, making Ian smile slightly. 

"I think I should...just..." Ian stuttered, lost for words as he got lost in Mickey's eyes. 

"Just stay." 


	7. 7: Two Way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always three sides to a story:  
> Your side.  
> My side.  
> The truth.

"Why did you quit?" Ian asked as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

"To show I was committed." Mickey said letting his head fall back onto the cold rails of the balcony. "I did it to prove I can." 

Ian nodded throwing the end over the balcony. "Must have really loved him huh?" 

"Even gave him my granddad's ring." Mickey told Ian, not sure if he was drunk enough to be having this conversation. He picked the beer can from the floor and held it to his mouth. 

Ian shook his head. "What is with people thinking it's okay to fuck others over?" he sighed, "It makes you think about what kind of world we really live in." 

"Woah. Don't go deep on me Gallagher, not all of us, go to college and study clever people stuff..." Mickey said with a bit of a stutter. 

Ian laughed, "Clever people stuff..." he said laughing, he then suddenly stopped and winced at the pain in his chest. "Shit." he groaned. 

Mickey frowned a bit at Ian's pain. He felt like he should have been there to stop it. He pictured the little smirk on Jake's face. 

"..Mick..?" Ian's voice dragged him back to reality. 

"Sorry...sorry...I..." Mickey said lost, he met eyes with Ian. "What did you say?" 

Ian smiled. "I just said thank you for everything..." he said locking eyes with Mickey. "No one asked you for any of this..." Ian simply said. Mickey was just too lost in his eyes. 

"Want a drink?" Mickey said snapping out of his trance standing up suddenly. Before Ian got a chance to respond Mickey was gone. 

Ian just rested his head into his arm looking at the door Mickey disappeared into. 

~ 

Mickey went to the bathroom. He lent on the sink looking down on the porcelain, he then looked up to met eyes with himself. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't face it, he liked Ian, he did, Ian was a person who actually felt emotions. That was the weird thing for Mickey. No one ever cared about him. 

He pulled out his phone after receiving a message. He opened it up, it was from an unsaved number, the message was a picture of Him, with Alex, they were happy. Mickey remembers taking the photo. 

He deleted the message. He then went to his home screen to be face with the same photo he just deleted.

~ 

When Mickey returned to Ian, a lot of time had passed and he didn't blame Ian for passing out on the bed. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping for long. Mickey thought it was best to just leave him. 

Before he did leave, he said on the bed turning to look at Ian, smiling. He then stopped. Ian doesn't want to be with him. Ian is too good for someone like him. Ian still liked Jake. There is no way he'd like Mickey. 

Ian slightly moved to get comfortable, Mickey smiled at his movements. He didn't want to go. 

Mickey was in his little bubble not wanting to leave Ian but feeling like he should. He had the urge to stroke Ian's face but decided against it. He just kept staring at Ian sleeping observing how peaceful he looked. He didn't notice the smile that crept upon his own face.

"Mick! Mi...!" Mandy's voice interrupted the silence and Mickey rushed over to Mandy shoving her out the door hushing her.

"Ian's sleeping!" He said closing the door behind them both.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Mandy asked trying to find Mickey's eyes.

"Where's Jake?" Mickey asked harshly diverting the conversation. Mandy just looked behind her and stuttered, "He...he uh...left soon as you told him too..."

"Come on. I need a cigarette." Mickey said to Mandy and lead her to the balcony.

~

"Are you just gonna stare at it Mick or smoke it?" Mandy hissed at her brother. Mickey contemplated it.

This time he was so close especially with the whole Alex thing. "Do you want it?" Mickey said offering it to Mandy who took it from his fingers and placed it in her mouth. "Thanks." She simply said, looking over to her distressed brother. "What's up?" She asked. Mickey whipped his head around and looked at her.

"Seriously? You know." Mandy looked away.

"You know. You never actually told me the deal with Alex."

He hadn't. He didn't want to. He didn't want to tell anyone. Of course everyone knew he cheated with a work colleague that was it.

"What is there to know Mandy?" Mickey asked raising his eyebrows at her. "I loved the fucker. The fucker broke my heart."

"That's why you're here." Mandy said, "You didn't drop out. You got kicked out." She finished staring at her brother. He was speechless. He wanted to tell her. He had even spent hours at night planning what to say to her. "Should've told me Mick." She said, her tone more friendly than his own.

"He sent me a picture of us earlier. Just after I dealt with Ian. It was the night I asked him to marry me. God I was such a mug." Mickey laughed, "Everyone knew. Everyone. Trace, Ashley, even Q. Q knew and didn't fucking tell me." Mickey continued, meeting eyes with Mandy. "It's not the betrayal that hurt the most. Is what the fact I had no one Mand. No one. Not Alex. Not Q. Not even you. I was alone and I had to deal with the fact I wasn't good enough." He was saying truthfully, he then looked through the door to see Ian.

"For him. It's much worse. Not only was he betrayed twice. Twice. He's all alone. Just like I was. You've got it good here. Yes you've lost your best mate. At least you've got Jake. All he's got is someone who doesn't even know him." Mandy stunned by Mickey's words stared at him, tears pricking at her eyes.

"You really like him huh? At least someone likes him." She said and left. Mickey watched her leave. Wow. She was right, everyone hated her right now. Mickey hadn't even considered to see how she was feeling. Her best mate kicked her out no where to go. Shaming her in front of the English lecture. She wasn't the only one hurting. Mickey just wanted to sleep.

~

Mickey woke up a bit confused light was blaring into his eyes and he was normally much more comfortable in his bed. He was on the sofa and someone hadn't such the curtains. He squinted his eyes and he walked to the curtains and drew them shut. Just until hungover brain is woken up a bit.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, showered etc. He then went into his bedroom, forgetting that Ian was on his bed. He was asleep so Mickey was safe but still it was risky.

Once he was dressed he had made sure he got something to eat and drink. Mickey then decided it was time to open the curtains. The light was brighter than he had expected.

He then turned to find Ian standing in the hallway looking over to the sunlight squinting. Mickey inspected Ian's face, left eye: bruised, right eye: had a little cut to the right of it, nose: looked sore, lips: a cut down the right side and a little bruised. "How's your ribs?" Mickey asked taking his eyes back up to Ian's.

"Bad." Ian simply replied and went to the kitchen.

"Hold up. Go sit down, I'll get you something. What do you want?" Mickey said chasing after Ian grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Water?" Ian said unsure of what he wanted. "A hug?" He continued. Ian turned to look at Mickey, on the verge of crying, Mickey pulled him in hugging the poor soul. Ian buried his head into Mickeys shoulder, taking advantage of the contact. It felt so good to be held by someone.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian's hair. "You've got this." Mickey said to Ian. "You've got me." He finished with before pulling away meeting eyes with him smiling, making Ian smile.

"I do." He said locking eyes with Mickey.

"Go sit down! I'll bring you something to eat." Mickey instructed as he went off behind Ian. Ian went off to the sofa and sat down on the one that wasn't in the way of the bright light. He stared off into the distance.

"Here you go. Do you need anything for your face?" Mickey said entering the living room holding a plate to Ian.

"I think I should be okay." Ian said taking the plate slowly. "What actually happened?" He asked trying to reconstruct the events. He remembers being outside.

"Jake." Mickey said with anger, Ian nodded.

"Ah. I see." Ian responded taking a bite from his sandwich. "You're a pro at making sandwiches by the way Mr Milkovich." Ian said praising Mickey.

"Why thank you Mr Gallagher." Mickey joked lighting the mood up a bit. They met eyes and smiled at each other. "You know, I was nearly a Turner?"

"Mickey Turner? What kind of name is that?" Ian spat with laughter.

"In that aspect kinda glad I'm not getting married." Mickey said sitting back on the sofa next to Ian.

"Why were you taking his name?" Ian asked curiously.

"Who wants a fucking name like Milkovich?" Mickey answered almost with as if Ian was joking.

"I don't think it's bad. I always quite liked it." Ian admitted. "It's one of those rare names that give people identity. I'd rather have Milkovich then Turner. That's for sure." Ian explained. Mickey just laughed at him and stood up walking off to the kitchen.

"You're a fucking nutter Gallagher." He laughed and left Ian to eat his sandwich.

~

Ian carried the black bag outside, to meet Mickey on the way out there. "I told you not to worry. You're injured. I was gonna do that." Mickey said taking the bag of rubbish from him.

"Why should I do what you tell me?" Ian said as he watched Mickey put the rubbish in the bin.

"Fuck you man." Mickey said as he returned to Ian.

"It wasn't much. I only finished what you started." Ian said and they headed back to the apartment.

Ian was not lying. He had finished what Mickey had started. The place was spotless. "What the fuck? I was gone for 10 minutes Ian! Ten minutes! It looks like a palace in here." Mickey complained but appreciated the gesture. "Looks like I'm gonna have to cook you dinner now. As you've cleaned the place." Mickey said using that as an excuse for Ian not to go.

"Actually. I think I should go. I don't want to outstay my welcome and all of that..." Ian said hesitantly. Mickey listened to his words a felt a bit rejected. He just offered to cook someone dinner. _A date?_ And he said no.

"Uh..." Mickey started to say, "uh...yeah that's cool...I'll see you tomorrow then?" He had managed to finish.

"Yeah. Maybe." Ian said smiling over to Mickey. Mickey wasn't looking at Ian.

"Hey Mick?" Ian said as he closed the gap between the two of them. "Thank you for that huh earlier I really needed it." Ian said, Mickey lifted his head and stared into Ian's eyes.

"That's coo..." Mickey started to say before he could finished Ian pressed his own lips against Mickey's. The two melted into the kiss. Ian was the one to pull away and leave the apartment.

"Bye then." Mickey said aloud, knowing no one was around smiling to himself.

 


	8. 8: Second First Names. No Surnames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to Ally.   
> Ally to Friend.   
> Friend to Lover?

Ian needed space, he needed air from everything that is going on, he doesn't know what to day anymore.

First thing first was to change his background his phone. Baby steps. It's been 2 weeks Ian should be over Jake now. 2 weeks ago Jake broke up with him, 2 weeks ago Ian had to hear the "It's not you, it's me" bullshit.

Ian couldn't careless about Jake anymore. He was happy.

Mickey made him happy.

He made it back to his apartment, as he walked through the door his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

 

_Mickey_

_Missing a great dinner Gallagher._

 

Ian just smiled at the phone widely and put his phone on the counter and went to the bathroom. 

He looked at his face staring back at him. Fuck his face was bad, it was much worse than he thought it was. His eyes were bulging out of his face. His lips were just as bad. How the fuck did Jake fuck him up so much. What confused Ian more was why didn't do anything about it. He just let Jake beat the shit out of him. 

He just climbed in the shower washing away the night. 

When he got out the shower, he was just planning to get dressed and go to work. He hadn't gone for a few nights. This isn't the first time he's done this, every time they fire him, the regulars always complain so end up asking for him back. 

He headed to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water, checking the time on the clock on the far wall. He needed to leave 10 minutes ago but he wasn't rushing for any one. He put the empty glass on the side and picked up his phone. 

With the text message from Mickey on the screen. He felt bad for rejecting Mickey's offer. But he needed to. He needed space. 

He just typed out a reply and contemplated pushing send. He looked at the clock one last time, hoping that it changed slightly. It hadn't. Fuck it he sent it. 

 

_Ian_

_Going to work. I'll pop round later?_

 

~ 

 

"I was hoping to see you here," a unexpected voice shocked Ian, "Everyone misses you." 

Ian turned around to look at Ben. He had a hair cut. And was wearing glasses. He kinda looked cute. 

"Yeah, not well," Ian said, turning his head back to his locker to check his phone. Mickey hadn't replied.

"Glad you're better now." Ben said sitting on the bench opposite Ian's locker. "Saw you at that party, was it Jake?" 

Ian whipped his head and threw Ben a confused looked. "How were you at the party? You don't even know Mandy or her brother?" 

"That implying you do?" Ben replied, "You and Mandy were friends. Not anymore. I hope." he finished. Ian just looked at his still confused. "I was there with Jake's gang." 

Ian sighed and turned back around slamming the locker shut and walking off. Ben quickly followed. "Why were you there? You had no reason to..." 

"Just shut up Ben, you don't know anything that's gone on, just fuck off back to your little group of pussies and leave me alone." Ian said bluntly trying to get Ben off his tail. 

"You owe me a date." Ben said, Ian sighed and muttered 'shit' under his breath. 

"Fine. Tomorrow at Daisy's, 7:30?" Ian suggested to get him off his back. Ben smiled widely. 

Ian just scoffed and walked off, leaving Ben behind. 

~ 

"Curtis what the fuck happened to your face?" The manager said stopping Ian pouring the drink. "You can't be walking around like that?" 

"I like em roughed up." A voice interrupted the interaction, the manager just gave the older guy a look.

"Don't." The manager said raising her eyebrows at the guy. "Look. Come to the office."

Ian put down the bottle of vodka and followed the manager.

"Why didn't you come see me about this?" She said annoyed taking a seat behind her desk.

"Because of this very reason. No big deal. Still can work..." Ian replied. "I swear Ned is normally in on a Thursday?" Ian said looking at the women. 

"The fucker is getting divorced. Didn't tell his wife he runs a gay club." she laughed, making Ian laugh. 

"That's so unlike Ned." Ian joked. 

"Well you seem yourself Ian. You sure you're good to work?" The manager asked looking at Ian. 

"Katie. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though." Ian said trying to leave but Katie stopped him one last time. 

"And Ian. If you're not coming in. Just phone me so I know." she smiled at him one last time before he left. 

He made it back to the bar, it wasn't as busy as it was before he left. 

He noticed the guy that had made the comment about being 'roughed up' staring and Ian, they met eyes and he gave Ian a wink. Ian just looked away serving someone. 

~

Throughout the night, the guy had been bothering Ian. 

So he was kind of relieved to go on a break. He was out the back of the building smoking a cigarette. He sort of wishes he was drunk so he could feel something over than nothing. The whole 15 minutes he was standing out there, he was checking his phone every 30 seconds in hope that Mickey would reply. He didn't. Each time it would disappoint Ian so he'd push the lock button and put his phone back in his pocket. 

He through the cigarette end on the floor, exhaling the smoke leaning his head back on the brick wall. He looked up to the night sky, the moon gleaming unto the city. He was surprised he could see as many stars as he could because of all the light pollution. 

He sighed one last time, checking his phone. Mickey's name flashed across the screen. 

_See you then Gallagher._

Ian returned to his happy state as he smiled at the phone. He locked it and put it in his pocket returning back into the building. 

~ 

He didn't have long left, about an hour, maybe an hour and half, it wasn't a bad day at the bar considering it was a Thursday. That's when it was the busiest normally but tonight was easy Ian thought to himself.

He was wiping some glasses down as he placed them on the shelf, he felt the presence of eyes on him. It was the same guy that had been perving on him all night. Ian just smiled politely and  continued with his own tasks. Trying to avoid eye contact with the guy. 

The guy approaches the bar, leans over the bar staring at Ian with a straw suggestively in his mouth. "That looks bad...how'd it happen?" The guy asks reaching out to touch Ian's face, Ian just dodges the touch. 

"Everything okay here babe?" A voice comes from nowhere.  _Ben._

"Actually no, this guy won't back off." Ian said going along with the act. 

That's what they'd do to have each others back, pretend to be each others lovers, Ian did it for Ben once when a 50 year old tried touching him. 

Ian got closer to Ben, the guy looked at Ian's movement and backed off. "That's a shame. You would have been a lot of fun...Gallagher..." the guy backed away slowly. 

Ian shocked. What the fuck? 

What the actual fuck? 

"What the fuck?" Ian said concerned looking at Ben. Ben just stared at the guy with hostility. 

"Watch yourself on the way home." Was all Ben said as he left Ian to it. 

What the fuck? 

They don't even use real names in this place. Obviously the managers did but everyone had a second first name. No one used surnames. 

Ian was freaked out. He looked over to the guy who was still staring at him still. 

"Ben cover me," Ian said rushing past Ben going into the office. 

He swung the door open without knocking. 

"What the fuck Ian? Knock!" Katie said as she pushed the girl off her lap. 

"That guy? The one you told to shut up? Knows my last name..." Ian said, "After last time, I'm not risking it." 

Katie just looked at him stunned, it was rare for this to be an issue, but when it was, it was a serious issue. 

"Shit." Was all she had to say. 

~ 

The last time Ian was referring was an extreme case. Unlikely to happen again. 

_'Zach', work colleague, friend? Arguable. It was someone Ian knew. They were working one night together, at the bar together, 'Zach' was then requested for a special in a private room one night which was rare, 'Zach' was better at pouring the drinks than visually pleasing the guys._

_Ian noticed it became a regular thing. Most night, 'Zach' had a special room 7 around about 10:30._

_"I'm pretty sure someone followed me home last night." 'Zach' said to his friend concerned, he didn't look happy at all, he didn't feel happy. He didn't seem himself._

_"What do you mean Zach?" Ian responded. "Like stalked."_

_Ian just told him not to worry about it, 'it's probably stress'._

_The next day, it was a normal day for Ian, lucky for some, Zach had been checking over his shoulders the whole day. He got to work, he didn't look like he had slept in days. Ian looked at him._

_"What's going on Zach? Are you okay?" Ian asked the guy. No response, Zach just continued about his business, rejecting Ian's condolences. He opened his locker._

_The contents fell on the floor. It was like bits of paper. Ian picked one up, it was a picture of Zach coming out of a shop._

_Zach snatched it from Ian. "Just go away." His voice was hostile and Ian didn't want to interfere. Maybe he should have._

_Later that night, a guy entered the bar and seemed very interested in Ian._

_Ian passed him a drink, before Ian could leave the guy beckoned him closer._

_"I'm looking for Connor? Connor Thomas?" The voice was confident, he knew exactly who he was looking for. It scared Ian._

_"I don't know a Connor?" Ian said_ _clueless of who he could be talking about._

_The man grabbed Ian's arm. "You know perfectly, tell Connor, Zach, whatever, he owes me." The guy was gone. Ian never saw him ever again after that._

_The next day Zach didn't turn up for work._

_Or the day after._

_Or the day after._

To this day, everyone want's to know where Connor Thomas went.

~ 

He was kinda glad that Mickey's apartment was closer than his. He didn't have to watch his back for long. He got to the apartment building. He couldn't remember the number Mickey lived in. He had some idea. 

Number 7? 

Beginners luck. 

Mickey opened the door and smiled when faced with Ian. "You're actually here." he said to Ian. Ian gave one last look over his shoulder as he entered the apartment. 

"What's with the hood?" Mickey asked puzzled referring to the face Ian had his hood over his head. 

Ian pulled the hood over his head and met eyes with Mickey. He smiled. "Fuck this has been a weird day." Ian commented, laughing at the statement. 

"So, uh," Ian began to say as he went over to the sofa, Mickey just watching him unsure of what just happened.

"So I might have a stalker." 


	9. 9: Don't Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master plan made from madness.  
> A master plan that I had to make to get away from you.

"Not only that I have to go on a date with some douche..." Ian complained as he laid out on the sofa playing with an orange he picked up from the fruit bowl, throwing it in the air. 

Mickey just grew more confused. 

"What..." Mickey asked hoping that Ian would be able to explain what the fuck was going on. Mickey had no idea. 

"Well if Jake can move on...so can I right..." Ian started saying, Mickey was taken back by his words, 'what the hell is going on?' Mickey screamed internally. 

"You have a stalker?" Mickey stated trying to wrap his head around the serious problem that Ian had. 

"I said might. He just happens to know my name. You know that's a big no no in that place." Ian said whipping his head round to Mickey. 

"What the fuck are you going to do?" Mickey asked seriously.

"Well right now I have two choices. Transfer. Find another job." Ian stated simply. 

"You can't run away from this Ian. Just knock the guy out." Mickey suggested taking a seat in his arm chair. 

"I'm not running. Just removing myself from the risk." Ian joked turning to Mickey and smiled throwing the orange at him. Mickey caught it. 

"Impressive Milkovich. You play?" Ian teased, Mickey smirked, and raised his eyebrows at the happy man. 

"Seriously Gallagher? You're not funny. Not even slightly." Mickey said to Ian putting the orange down next to him. Ian just smiled towards Mickey. "How's your face?" 

Ian forgot about it. Now dealing with all of this. "Yeah, it's alright, hurts like a mother fucker but what can you do, eh?" Ian replied. 

Ian relaxed his head back, crossing his legs over and focused on the ceiling above him. Mickey just watching _(admiring?)_ him contemplate. 

There wasn't any words exchanged, just the ticking of the clock filling the room. 

Mickey's eyes fixated on Ian, who turned feeling the presence of Mickey's eyes on him. 

"What you thinking Gallagher?" Mickey asked softly. 

"You know Mandy?" Ian said moving his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

"No. Don't know a Mandy..." Mickey joked, receiving a glance from Ian, who returned back to his position.  

"Arse...I don't blame her you know. She never liked him, always said he was bad for me. And he was. He isn't exactly great for her. But she's happy right." Ian was saying not moving his eyes. 

"You're a better man than I, Gallgher." Mickey said unsure of how to respond to that. 

"There is a line. She definitely crossed it but like...I...he's her problem now." Ian stuttered out lost for words. "I'll text her in the morning and tell her that her room is waiting." 

Mickey just pulled a confused face. "You sure that's a good idea?" 

"Nope. But I can't hate her forever right?" Ian replied smiling. 

~ 

"Gallagher are you fucking blind? I just chucked a grenade in there? The game even said 'Grenade'!" Mickey joked, making Ian shake his head. 

"You're just mad because I have won every other round..." Before Ian could finish, Mickey raised his arm and Ian flinched away making them both laugh. 

"What's the time?" Ian asked pausing the game. Mickey picked his phone up, checking the time. 

"Time we should probably get to sleep." Mickey responded turning his phone off. 

"I've got to walk home yet you ass..." Ian joked standing up stretching his body from sitting down for about 4 hours straight. 

"Just crash on the couch...I can drop you at yours tomorrow." Mickey said, it was more of 'I want you to stay' than an offer. 

"Careful Milkovich, it's like you want me around." Ian said, Mickey was already leaving the living room as Ian finished talking. 

"Night Gallagher." Mickey said opening the door to his bedroom and falling onto his bed. 

If only Ian knew how much Mickey wanted Ian around. 

~ 

Ian woke to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He tiredly sat up and pulled his phone out, answered it and put it to his ear. 

"Hello..." 

Ian didn't release Mickey was already awake, in the kitchen watching him. One hand was holding his phone the other was smoothing down his hair. 

"Uh...yeah, that will be okay." Ian stuttered, "Yeah of course, see you then." The phone call ended. 

Ian chucked his phone to the seat next to him. He yawned stretching his arms. Meeting eyes with Mickey. 

"Sounded serious..." Mickey said smiling at Ian. 

Ian hesitated. "Uh..nah..it..it was...my brother..." The tiredness sold the lie. 

Mickey nodded, "You good?" 

Ian nodded in response and headed to the bathroom. 

~ 

"You hungry?" Mickey's asked as his head whipped around to look at Ian who was returning to the living room, looking much fresher than he did 15 minutes ago. 

"Uh...no...I'm good thanks..." Ian stuttered ago, Mickey ignoring the hesitation, but noticing Ian look down to his phone, almost as if he was waiting for something. 

Before Mickey could offer anything else, he turned to see Ian with the phone to his ear. 

"Hi Mandy. It's me. Just need to talk to you...come back to ours and we'll talk there." Ian hung the phone up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. 

Ian avoiding looking at Mickey who's eyes were burning into Ian. 

"I think I should get going. Don't want to out stay my welcome..." Ian said. 

"The fuck? You're more than welcome here. But looks like you've got a date with my sister anyway." Mickey winked grabbing his keys and they headed to the door. 

~

"Gallagher?" Mickey asked, Ian hummed in response, not looking at Mickey. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah...uh..." Ian stuttered again. "Thanks for the lift." He said starting to get out the car. 

"Hey Gallagher." Mickey called before Ian could shut the door on him. 

"You sure you're okay?" Mickey asked ducking his head to try and look at Ian's face who was looking any where but into the car. 

"Yeah." The response was blunt. There was something wrong. 

"Better man than I Gallagher. I couldn't make her a friend you know?" Mickey said, at that Ian left, walking away from the car. 

What the fuck is going on? 

~ 

_That's it. He'll move away. From all of this. From Mandy. From Jake. From Ben. From his stalker. From Mickey._

_Laying on that sofa staring up to the ceiling made him release he doesn't have anything for him here._

_It wasn't going to be easy but all he had to do was move._

~ 

He entered his apartment building, walking up the filthy stairs, he walked towards his door. Ian pulled out the key and opened the door. Remembering the time, that the same event was what started the car crash in his life. 

He walked into his bedroom, grabbing a duffel bag from the bottom of the closet and filling it with essentials. Clothes. Money. Tooth brush. Phone charger. 

 He smoothed out the bedding on his bed and scribbled 

_'It's all yours x'_

On a piece of paper and he walked out of the apartment leaving the key to the front door under the mat. 

He pulled his phone out and dropped Mandy a text. 

_Gone to work, key's under the mat._

That was it. Ian Gallagher was done. 


End file.
